Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 453 - Burnt Dandelions
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 453 - Burnt Dandelions is the four-hundred fifty-third regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred nineteenth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Returning West Kurt says that the donation totals that they are now at $31,427.00 and are going west after making up for lost time. Question: Tomorrow I'm leaving for army basic training, I will be away for three months of basic training and one month of infantry training. I'm definitely going to miss hearing you talk about everything under the sun, but I'm going to have to leave now. Since I'm leaving to the army, I'm wondering if you ever considered joining the military or know someone who has? Kurt wanted to be a pilot, specifically a bomber pilot as he liked how the pilots looked. He was pestered to join the marines, and as his grandfather was in the navy in World War II he considered it. Kurt is glad he did not go in the military as he would have been involved in the post 9/11 wars. Question: Dr. Brian Lorgon 111 dies his blogs whilst walking around beautiful places. Do you tend to do anything like that in your vlog channel? A little paranoid people could fins his house, Kurt says he might do vlogs on hikes. Finding a huge cliff generating, Kurt says it reminds him of Combat Canyon. He might adopt Pungence's driving vlogs. Question: How is a search for a dog going, have you been visiting local shelters and stuff? Kurt has been to some shelters, but the shelters are very interested in giving Kurt the dog immediately. Sooner than later he hopes to get a dog. Question: I was wondering, if you had any new favourite albums you've been listening to recently? The work Kurt's doing doesn't let him listen to music and he liked the new St. Vincent album a lot. Out of the few albums he's listened to he likes them the best. Question: Are there any video games you have wanted or still want to play but haven't had the chance or can't for some reason or another? Grand Theft Auto is a game Kurt would have played if he did not record it, but it is more vulgar than series he makes and Kurt does not think he could fit it in. He generally randomly finds games to play. Question: Have you ever been interested in playing or actually played a game/campaign of Dungeons and Dragons or any other role-playing and tabletop game and why not? Kurt cannot put himself into the campaign, and once he was at a friend's house when they started to play and it weirded him out. Just like at PAX South he sat out of a card game role-play thing. Question: If you had a publisher bring you an unlimited credit line to develop a game, what kind of game would you develop? There is no answer to this question, but Kurt would want to find the perfect balance in a racing game between sim and arcade. The game he really wants is Driver: Chicago. Question: What is the most useless thing you have ever bought and did you know how useless it was the time you bought it? Kurt jumps off a cliff into a pool of water and almost misses, and Wolfie simply spawns next to him. Usually Kurt struggles buying something even as minimal as packing tape. Again with the dog, Kurt knows it will become a family member. Recently Kurt was looking at protein powder (chocolate), and hates how it tastes. There are model toys that Kurt has that are pointless objects. One person tried to guess where Kurt moved with four donations and he has got it wrong every single time. Trivia * The end slate links to Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 03 - Let's Leave and Grow Home (Gameplay) - 03 - Ornery Plantlife.